The nicest thing
by pauvrefolle
Summary: Lydia is pretty sure she loves Stiles as a friend. How long will take her to realize it could be something else? Stydia/Martinski, AU-ish.
1. The start of something

Hey there, so this is my first attempt to write a fan fiction, I'm sorry if this sucks, but I just wanted to share it anyway. Apologies in advance for my grammar mistakes, English is not my first language and this was really hard for me to write. Like I said this is my first Fic, so obviously this is un-beta, but if anyone wants to help me, it would be nice! I mean, that in case anyone read this lol. Ok so, every chapter is inspired by a song, and like this is the first one it has to be their song right?

PS: This is slightly Au-ish. Also this doesn't contain a lot of supernatural stuff, it's purely romance yay. And It's rated M for possible future mature content. Also there will be mentions of other couples, but this is and will always be a Stydia fan fiction.

PS2: I don't own teen wolf, or any of the characters here mentioned.

* * *

**The Nicest Thing**

* * *

_Maybe we could be the start of something._

_Be together at the start of time._

_There's a ghost upon the moor tonight,_

_Now it's in our house._

_When you walked into the room just then,_

_It's like the sun came out. _

**Start of Time- Gabrielle Aplin.**

If anyone would have told her a year ago that werewolves, kanimas, banshees or any other supernatural creature exist in real world she would have probably declare them insane. There was no way in hell she would believe that. She was completely rational. All her scientific knowledge made it absolutely impossible for her to even believe something like that would be real. If she hasn't seen it, then is not real. But now she hasn't only seen it, but experienced in a way she would have never expected. She was surrounded by werewolves, hunters, she had dated a psycho killer lizard and she was a banshee. She didn't even understand what that really means to her life, but it was definitely not a good thing. She couldn't stop listening voices, finding dead bodies, or waking up in the middle of the night, screaming like crazy, scared.

If anyone would have told her she would stop being the most popular girl in school to become some crazy weird chick writing backwards on walls, and changing her normal activities like shopping, going parties, and supporting her -lacrosse captain- boyfriend she would have definitely declare them stupid. She couldn't imagine her life without those things, without Jackson. And now he was werewolf living in London and she was an "immune to werewolf bite girl who can predict death". What-The-Hell.

But if anyone would have told Lydia Martin she was going to spend most of her evenings plotting against evil supernatural creatures, talking about random stuff, eating junk food or just watching weird movies with Stiles Stilinski, she would have probably ask again what that meant cause -"_What the hell is a Stiles?"-, _of course, she didn't even know who he was.

However, truth is after all this months of pure insanity, Lydia found herself genuinely enjoying his company. There is no point in denying the fact that they became good friends. After all, she was his emotional tether, whatever that meant for both of them. Stiles had been there for her whenever she needed, not even expecting anything in exchange. He was just there, by her side, making himself sure she was safe and that itself was a blessing given the circumstances. So of course it was just a matter of time for them to acknowledge the fact that, in some sort of way they needed each other to be completely fine in their crazy world. If there was any possibility to be fine in their world.

There were moments when Lydia really though she was going mad. Unable to handle the weight of it all, she felt like losing control, and that wasn't really something Lydia Martin was used to. Those moments of darkness where when she needed him the most. She knew she could just call him, anytime, and he would be there, making his best effort to calm her, to make her believe everything was okay, that they were safe now. And in some way that was true. Stiles would never lie to her, he just couldn't. They had figured out who the Darach was, Deucalion has left, and for now everything seemed to be fine. But Lydia was already trained in the art of being suspicious of anything good that happened, which was the reason why she constantly needed some sort of confirmation that everything was really okay, that she didn't have to worry about her own life or her friends being in danger, and Stiles was the only one capable of giving her that certainty. Of course she had a boyfriend to take care of her. She was Lydia Martin, and despite everything that had happened, she's still the smartest and prettiest girl in school, and boys keep chasing after her. Not that she had chosen the best one though. After all the events of _that_ night, Lydia and Aiden became closer, and started a relationship a bit more serious than it was before. He obviously cared about her, and even if her friends weren't completely okay with her decision, there wasn't really anything they could do to change her mind. However, it wasn't him the one to calm her down during her breakdowns, and certainly he wasn't the one that loved her the most either.

Stiles and Lydia agreed to meet that night. The girl had called him asking if he was available 'cause she didn't had any plans since Aiden had some brother stuff with Ethan and she really didn't want to stay at her place on a Friday night. The boy had agreed due to the fact that he was alone and Scott had already made plans with his mom. By the time she arrived, he had already made the popcorn and selected the movie for the night. Lydia couldn't stop herself from thinking that was cute. _Really cute_.

"That was it?" She said as credits of the movie showed up at the screen.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"I mean… is that all?"

"Sorry"?

"Oh my god, are you deaf or what?" Lydia was definitely losing her patience.

"Nope. I'm just trying to ignore your lack of excitement."

"I didn't find it that good if you want me to be completely honest".

Stiles rolled his eyes still unable to believe that Lydia didn't like Star Trek as much as he did.

"You know nothing Lyd, just go back to watch the notebook".

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing? 'cause it doesn't offend me. " She said, at the same time she was really offended. Was he really underestimating her just for liking romantic movies?

"I'm just saying man; you're such a girly girl."

"No I am not." She exclaimed, trying to sound angry this time.

"You know, next time I'm gonna invite Allison… or Isaac. Or both of them, given the circumstances". He said expecting her to get mad. Not that she was jealous of Allison, she's her best friend, but Lydia hated being replaced, and Stiles knew it.

"Yeah whatever Stiles, I have to go." And He made it, she was pissed.

"I thought you had the whole night…" –_he was testing her_- she though, what an asshole.

"I did, I just happen to change my mind".

"See, I was right, you're such a girl".

"Maybe it is because I am a girl, not my fault you don't know how to act in front of one."

"That's…wow, thanks Lydia; I forgot I needed a reminder on how many girls I haven't got close with in my entire life."

She couldn't stop herself from laughing at his words, and as she did, he did too. There was something about her smile that he loved, and the feeling was a hundred percent better when it was him the responsible of her laughing. If she was being completely honest with herself, she was unable to get mad at him; even if mostly of the time he was a total dork. There was just something about him that exuded innocence and safety to her, and that made her enjoy his company even more.

Lydia didn't realize how the night passed, till she woke up in the middle of the night on his bed. Stiles wasn't anywhere around, and she assumed he had taken the couch just to not bother her. She also realized he took her to bed, removed her shoes and covered her with a blanket while she was completely slept. She suddenly felt a warm feeling in her heart, something she knew it wasn't right, but at the same time felt like it was. She shook the thoughts of her head, trying to deny the fact that what she felt couldn't just be simply removed. It was the start of something. She knew it.


	2. Choose the Second One

An: Sorry this chapter sucks so much, but I promise it will get better. Again sorry for my grammar. And thanks for the follows and reviews

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_So take my hand, and take my whole life too_

_Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

**Can't help falling in love- Ingrid Michaelson**

"So, did you choose who are you going with?" Lydia asked Allison, who was searching for something in her locker.

Allison looked at her a little confused, and Lydia immediately cleared she was talking about the school dance on Friday. "No, and I really don't want to talk about it." The brunette said, turning back to her locker ignoring her friend's inquisitive look.

"Allison, you really need to choose, and I'm not only talking about your date for the dance". Lydia kept going on, and Allison was feeling more and more uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was taking. "I know. That's why I don't want to talk about it" She said at the same time she closed the locker and started walking away from Lydia.

Lydia rolled her eyes. Why was Allison so indecisive? She's been struggling with her feelings for Isaac for a while now, and Scott didn't seem to care. Or at least he's been really good at hiding his feelings.

"You know" Lydia was walking faster to reach her. "Someone said once if you love two people at the same time you should choose the second, because you know if you reall-…"

"Was that Johnny Depp"? Allison interrupted her abruptly, trying to change the subject and make fun of her friend's love advice.

"Maybe" Lydia said. "Who cares? I read it somewhere". –_Of course shed did_- "Look, Allison, focus." She pushed. "You really need to do something about it, or you gonna end up alone." And clearly, that wasn't a possibility in Lydia's world.

"Perhaps that's the best thing to do". Allison shrugged. "Maybe I'm not ready to be with someone else anytime soon." The girl was serious about this, and for some reason Lydia agreed with her. There was something in her friend's eyes. Something that Lydia interpreted as fear. Fear of losing someone else. She already lost a lot the past months, and both, Scott and Isaac mean a lot to her. She decided to not keep pushing the subject and started talking about her instead.

By the time classes were over, Allison knew all the details about Lydia's dress for the dance, the hairstyle she was going to get, the shoes and everything else. Both friends laughed when Lydia told her what she had planned to do with Aiden after the dance, but Allison really wished that Lydia would have kept some information for herself.

Lydia was leaving school, when a familiar voice coming from the parking lot called her name.

"Hey Lyds"

When she caught sight of him she smiled. "Stiles!" She said walking towards him.

They haven't seen each other since Friday night when she fell asleep on the floor while they were talking about some random topic she didn't remember.

"Going home already?"

-Of course she was, like there was something else she could be doing at school when classes were over- "No, I'm gonna go camp here in the parking lot"

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Sorry to hear that" he said. "Because I was thinking we could study together at your place, you know, for the math test tomorrow".

Lydia froze, she had completely forgotten about the test. "The test. Right. Oh my god, I totally forgot about that".

"Meaning you haven't studied?" He asked incredulous his nerdy friend forgot about it.

"Meaning exactly that". She said looking guilty.

"Well I was expecting you to help me but, maybe I can be your teacher, no biggie". Stiles said almost proud of himself.

Lydia rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, like you say".

Stiles drove the two of them to the Martin's house, and for at least 3 hours they didn't do anything else but study, until Lydia couldn't take it anymore. She was bored and already knew everything she thought was necessary. She got up to get a drink for her and her friend. "I think I'm done with this, it's not really that difficult". Stiles agreed and closed his book.

"So you did serious shopping there" He said glancing at the ridiculous amount of bags on the table.

"Yeah" She said hanging him a soda. "I bought shoes. And a new dress. I have to be perfect". Lydia sounded excited.

"What for?" He asked, even if what he really wanted to say was that she was always perfect.

"The school dance, you dumb".

"Oh. Yeah, that thing". He didn't even remember about the dance, not that he was thinking on going anyway.

"So, do you have a date already?" She asked, trying to sound interested.

"What? No, I don't even know if I'm going". He was being honest; the idea didn't excite him as much as it did to her.

"What's wrong with you people? Lydia frowned, clearly irritated. "First Allison and now you?" She sounded downright indignant. "Come on, you can't just not go, it would be fun!"

"Yeah okay, but I don't have a date" He paused.

"Well you can always go with Sco-" But Lydia couldn't finish her sentence as he said quickly "And no, going with Scott doesn't count as a date". _God, he knew her so well_.

"Fine" She replied. "Do you at least have someone in mind?"

"Uhm, nope. Did you forget the fact that I decided on going like - 30 seconds ago?" But he knew that wasn't entirely truth. Of course Stiles had someone in mind. Someone that was pretty much taken. Someone that was sitting next to him at this very moment. Not that he was planning to tell her that anyway.

"What about Jenny Rivers?"

"I've never spoke to her in my entire life" he responded almost annoyed at the suggestion.

"Lily Amos? She persisted. "Isn't she dating Josh, you know that big guy"? Clearly Lydia wasn't really a gossip girl. "I got it" She said confident. "Emily Dawson, she's perfect"

"Well, of course she would go with me" he said. "If I was a girl, c'mon Lydia, she's gay, everyone knows!" Lydia was pissed at the lack of cooperation. "Clearly I didn't". She protested.

"See, I'm a lost cause. Maybe I should just go alone or ask Derek". He joked, but truth was that he was disappointed too.

Lydia looked thoughtful, and after a minute of silence, she finally spoke "What about…." Lydia hesitated for a minute, like she wasn't sure about she was about to say. "Cora?"

"Cora… As in Cora Hale?" _Really? Couldn't she have thought of someone less scary?_

"Yeah, you guys seemed pretty close" She didn't want it to sound like she was jealous, but for some reason that didn't work out.

"I-I barely know her. Besides Derek would kill me, or she would kill me. Or Peters would kill me. I can't take her".

"Don't be pussy". "I can help you asking her out if you want". She suggested.

And suddenly, Stiles found himself driving his jeep in Derek's loft direction, with Lydia Martin by his side, talking about how perfect that night was going to be with all of them together without caring that someone might die. At first Stiles didn't really understand what he was doing what she said, but he ended up convincing himself that there was absolutely nothing he wouldn't do to make Lydia happy. Even if that was going to a party with some freak werewolf girl.

When Cora opened the door, Lydia looked at her in disbelief. She hadn't really given the girl enough credit. She was really pretty, and for some reason Lydia felt self-conscious in front of her.

"H-hi Cora" Stiles said in a tone that sounded too nervous for Lydia's liking.

"Derek's not home". _How rude _Lydia thought, regretting a bit the decision of coming here.

"I was…" he said, looking a little bit embarrassed. "Looking for you actually"

Cora raised an eyebrow in confusion, but let them in anyway.

They sat there in awkward silence until Lydia couldn't take it anymore. "So, you know how Stiles really helped to save your little werewolf ass a few weeks ago" She said in a tone that wasn't really friendly.

"Your point being?" Cora questioned, looking annoyed.

Stiles really wanted to say something to fix the mess, but Lydia spoke first. "We thought it was time for you to pay him back, you know, as a favor".

"I am not going to deflower you". Cora said looking at Stiles and his cheeks went completely reed at the thought of it.

"Th… that's n-not, oh my god". Stiles mumbled feeling completely exposed in front of the two girls.

"We just want you to come with him to the school dance this Friday" Said Lydia instead, annoyed at the thought of them getting _any_ closer than that.

"Yep. just that. Nothing about flowers… I m-mean"

"Stiles" Lydia demanded. "Shut up". She couldn't believe he could be this dumb sometimes.

"Well if it's just that…" Cora looked towards Stiles and grinned. "Then maybe I can help". The girl finally said.

"Wow" Stiles was shocked at her answer, he didn't expected her to agree after all. "T-thanks, I guess… I call you, you know… for the details" He sound really excited and Cora couldn't stop from smile coyly at him. "Yeah, yeah we'll be in touch" she said as her cheeks began to get red.

Cora wasn't entirely sure how she felt for him. No yet anyway. All she knew was that he seemed like a cool guy, sweeter and a lot more handsome that people gave him credit for. Besides, she felt that is some was she owed him one, so the idea of helping him sounded right. She also felt nervous at the thought of getting closer at him, but it was a nice feeling though, and without realizing she was smiling at the idea of it.

Stiles talked all the way back home about how weird but great was this going to be, and Lydia only thought he was ridiculous for not contain the excitement. After all it was a _stupid dance_. She started to get angry at Stiles, and the idea of him going with Cora suddenly seemed bad. He wasn't supposed to enjoy it _that_ much. She arrived to her home with some strange feeling in her chest, and she felt the urge to cry as she imagined perfect Cora dancing with Stiles, holding hands, kissing, smiling. After a moment she realized she was being stupid, she was not jealous of Cora, she couldn't. Part of her was disappointed in herself for being so selfish, after all her friend deserved happiness as well. Besides, it was her idea in the first place; it wasn't like Stiles wanted to go with her, right? Also she had the perfect date, and everything was going to be the way she wanted. She decided she had to calm down, so she sat in her bed and took some magazines to distract herself from her thoughts. And there it was: A love related article with some quotes famous people had said about love: "If you love two people at the same time, choose the second, because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second". J. D.

The universe is a finicky little bastard, and Lydia knows it.


End file.
